Heaven or Hell
by Lucifer's Arch Angel
Summary: What would you do if given the chance to judge an old enemy? Would you give them heaven or hell?Review if you want me to continue.
1. Judge

This is because of extreme boredom and inability to concentrate on much else

This is because of extreme boredom and inability to concentrate on much else. Enjoy dudes.

Disclaimer: Ha, ha, you're joking right? _Thoughts_

"Misao-sama."

"Han'nya-kun?"

"Misao-sama, listen."

"You're…You're dead aren't you?"

"Yes, but Misao-sama I need you to listen. I have to take you somewhere."

"But you're DEAD!"

"Misao-sama please stop. I need to take you somewhere. You've been chosen to be the Judge. The gods aren't sure what to do with someone."

"What?"

"They want you to over see someone's soul. They don't know if they should let him live."

"Wha?"

"Come."

Misao's eyes snapped open. _What happened?_

_"Misao-sama." _

_"Han'nya!"_

_"Go find Shishio's lair."_

_"WHAT!?"_

_"There's someone you have to meet there."_

--SXM--

That was two hours before. Now Misao was trudging up an unforgiving slope that seemed bent on sending her bake down.

_"Han'nya, am I going crazy?"_

_"No, I'm really taking to you."_

_"What am…?"_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a strong gust trying to blow her over.

_"What am I going to do? He's going to die right?"_

_"Not until you decide where he's to go. Heaven or hell."_

_"But why can't the Gods decide?"_

_"Because he did wrong but against his true will."_

_"What?"_

_"You'll understand."_

She collapsed when she reached the broken gates that once lead into Shishio's Kyoto lair. From the ground she scanned the clearing looking for anyone else when they locked on a familiar form sitting on the over turned gates. Bright cobalt eyes watched her with amusement; an empty smile adorned his mouth. He'd definitely grown no longer looking like a young boy barely in his teens now a grown man, but it was definitely the same assassin that had broken Himura's sakaboto. None other then Seta, Soujiro.

_"That's him."_

_"I have to decide where to send HIM!?"_


	2. Talking to the enemy

Chapter 2's up

Chapter 2's up. Thanks for the reviews. This will be an on going story to help answer the where's she send him question. Should be couple chapters. By the way I go by MANGA!!

Disclaimer: You know the story

_Thoughts _

"Hello miss," he said amusement written in his voice as he watched her.

She sat up and stared at him for a moment before stating the obvious (to them),"You're the one who broke Himura's sword! Soujiro!"

He frowned and nodded," It's been a wile since then… He called you Misao, right?"

She slowly nodded.

_"What are you supposed to say to an old enemy? Hi I'm gonna decide if you go to heaven or not."_

"Miss, are you alright?" he asked his brows knitting together with what could be called worry.

She ignored his concern," Why are you here? You know you could get caught."

He laughed at that, she couldn't help but like the light sound," There are few people who know what I look like and less that know I was Shishio's apprentice. I'm not going to get caught."

"But what about that sword?" she'd just noticed the blade at his side.

He looked down at the blade before drawing it. It was a far cry from Kenshin's sakaboto. The blade was as clean as possible but still showed signs of wear and what looked to be blood, barley there but it was there.

He looked it up and down before sheathing it again," Easily hidden."

She stared at him for a moment before speaking, "Why'd you come back?"

He shrugged, "I thought it was a good time to come back."

With out thinking she asked, "Where're you staying?"

He frowned at that, before smiling sheepishly, "I don't know."

"Come stay at Aoi-ya," she blurted out.

_"Han'nya I KNOW that was you!"_

_"You have to watch him to decide."_

She came back to reality as he spoke, "Stay at the place I was bent on destroying a year ago… Why not?"

She tried to hide her surprise not expecting him to agree. Before she could stand he was there helping her up. They stood awkwardly together for moment before he chuckled.

"I never thought I'd be back where I started," it was clear he'd been talking to himself when his eyes flicked up.

_"Han'nya?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Does he know he's going to die?"_

_"Everyone dies."_

_"You know what I mean."_

_"Perhaps, he might."_

She watched him before curiosity got the better of her," Why do you keep doing that?"

His eyes went to her for a minuet before going back to the sky," You never know when the last time you see the sky is going to be. Good memories are better when remembered, don't you think?"

Her eyes traveled absently to the sky. It was the same thing she saw everyday bright blue, with few clouds… It didn't look important.

He sighed," Forget I said anything."

She looked at him again, before opening her mouth to speak… Her stomach growled instead.

He turned an empty smile on her, though his eyes should amusement, "Hungry?"

She nodded. _Next time I have to 'Judge' someone I'm eating breakfast."_

She didn't notice the smiling assassin digging into a bag near the fallen gates.

"That's something I need to get when we go to the city. Here," he mumbled the first part before handing her a box.

She looked surprised before opening it, a bit of wrapped up food lay inside, her eyes flicked to him. He sat on the ground leaning against the up rooted base of one of the gates, smiling and looking around at random things.

"You're not gonna eat?"

"No. That's all I've got, but I've gotten through longer times with out eating," he answered, watching a butterfly that had landed on his hand slowly open and close its wings.

She sighed and split the food up, tossing him some. He caught it easily.

"Show off," she mumbled as she ate.

His grin softened a bit before he asked an odd question, "Do you think we really go somewhere when we die?"

_"Yes, we become annoying voices in the back of other people' heads."_

_"Answer him."_

"Don' know. Maybe."

His grin turned rueful, "If we do, I'm dead certain I'm bound for somewhere…unpleasant."

That's when she noticed it. The faintest of coughs, he didn't seem to notice himself. It was just a small cough but, it sounded horrible.

_"Is he already dieing?"  
"Suffering, not dieing."_

_"Why?"_

_"Remember you decide where he's going. No matter what he dies."_

She looked up at him wondering again if he knew what was happening or if he knew he was dieing.

His voice snapped her out of the train of thought, "We should be on our way."

Her eyes followed his up to the sky. It was turning a bright orange/ red. At first it surprised her that it was getting dark for such an early hour but then again, it was almost winter. She jumped to her feet and cried, "Okon will skin me alive if I'm late again!" before dashing down the slope.

"You know I could get you there much faster," He chuckled easily keeping pace.

She squeaked when he lifted her off the ground, "Put me dow…" her mind stopped as their surroundings blurred into nothing but flashes of light and color. Just as soon as it had begun it ended. Her head still swam for a moment and when it stopped she realized they were standing before the famous Onwiban inn.

"I told you I'd get us here faster," He said, grinning.

"Yeah, Yeah," she mumbled beneath her breath as she attempted to stand up right with out falling.


	3. Home

Hello people

Hello people. Chapter three coming up now. Don' know what to say to those who've been reading from the begging, sept for thanks. I know it's short. It's more a fller you could call it.

Disclaimer: Yes I own RuroKen… Police knock at door… No I don't own RuroKen.

Misao gingerly opened the door (once she'd gotten her balance back.) and as expected all of them stood at the door.

"Where've ya…" Kuro started, before noticing Soujiro.

"Um, well. Guy's this is…" she trailed off, so he took up for her.

"Seta, Soujiro," he said calmly, noticing everyone's immediate unease.

Okina was first to speak, "Welcome back to Kyoto."

Aoshi looked less then pleased to see the Tenken. That much was obvious.

"Sorry, to intrude…" he said taking a step back, eyes locked on the other swordsman.

All saw the unease there.

"Come," Misao ordered even seeing the dislike in the two's eyes.

"Misao," Aoshi began.

"Aoshi-sama, I'm still Okishira. I can handle him," she assured.

Soujiro chuckled at that, Misao wasn't sure if it was because she was telling the former Okishira off, or if it was because he thought she was weaker then him. She tried to brush it off. They all almost laughed as he followed her like puppy into the inn, pausing as he passed the stone eyed assassin.

"Yet, another former murderer comes here as refuge," Okina said beneath his breath.

"He's been to Tokyo, then. All our assassins come from Kaoru," Okon commented after the odd pair disappeared.

"I've and nearly got beaten by a doctor, who thought I should have taken it easier on Himura in our fight," they heard Soujiro call.

_"Damn good hearing," all of them thought._


	4. I wont leave

Since the last chapter was so short, I'm can post a 4th today

Since the last chapter was so short, I'm can post a 4th today.

Disclaimer: Plan… Um I think I's on plan x99… No almost to plan Y! Plan X99 failed… Still don't own RuroKen.

_"Han'nya?" Misao asked, "What am I supposed to do? Just say, 'He should go… and that's it?"_

_"Sort of, Misao-sama you have to really mean it, when you do he'll die."_

_"What happens if I don't?"_

_"You have a month and a half. If you don't chose by then he goes strait to hell."_

_"How's he gonna die?"_

_"You've already guessed. He's suffering now but he'll die of consumption."_

That was a month and a week ago. Soujiro disrupted the peace that had taken a year to recover, in just that one month. . In that month and week, Misao's heart broke more then it had when Okina had told Kenshin to kill Aoshi. In that time Aoshi left once again, this time he left Japan entirely, leaving to train in other country's, well that's what he claimed. They knew he left unable to bear being near the Tenken. The Tenken also healed her heart in that month and week though she'd never admit it.

_"Misao-sama, time is running out. You have to choose soon. I know it hurts you when you see him cough and suffer from consumption."_

_"I know Han'nya, but it hurts to think of him leaving."_

_"I know."_

"Misao, something wrong?" Soujiro asked as he saw her spacing out.

"No, I'm fine," she said simply.

"You don't seem fine. What's made you so…" he was cut off as she spoke.

"You know what you asked me about going to heaven or hell? Well, what would you do if you got to chose for someone else?"

He looked at her bewildered for a moment before speaking, "It would depend on the person."

She absently nodded, "And what if you could decide your own fate?"

"Hell. I've no doubt in my mind that I disserve to go to hell. There's nothing I done to disserve Heaven," he answered.

She felt the firmillure pain of heart-brake from so long ago when he said that. To think of him dieing it hurt but, it hurt more to think he didn't believe himself deserving enough to go anywhere but hell.

"You've done more then you know to deserve more then hell," she said quietly.

He looked at her skeptically for a moment before, noticing the tears running down her cheeks.

"Misao?" he said confusion and concern in his voice.

"I don't want you to go! I want you to stay with me!" her voice was braking as she sobbed.

He pulled her into a comforting hug, "I'm not going to leave you. I promise."

Misao stayed there sobbing uncontrollable in his arms as he whispered words of comfort to her.

"Misao, please calm down. I'm not going to leave you, I promise."

_"You don't know how wrong you are."_

Hey for those who don't know. They called tuberculosis, consumption back in the day. I know stupid way for him to die, but it's all I can think of right now.


	5. The endHeart beat

I can't believe it… I'm going to kill Soujiro this chapter

I can't believe it… I'm going to kill Soujiro this chapter. It doesn't seem right.

Sorry for being it to a close so fast but, my fic, my length chose.

Disclaimer: Sighs- whatever.

It had been six days since she'd spilled her heart to him. In those three days his condition got worse. He couldn't breathe with-out coughing, and could barely walk at all. Misao's heart broke more every time he had to use the wall to keep himself up.

_"Misao-sama his time is running out."_

_"…"_

She watched him as he sat on the porch in the back of Aoi-ya looking up at the stars.

"You okay?" she asked as she got closer sitting beside him.

"Of course, why?" he asked, giving her the emotionless smile he only used when things were really wrong.

"You're lying," she half scolded.

He looked at her for a moment, "You've been around me too much."

She stuck her tongue out at him, "So tell me what's wrong."

"I don't think I'll be keeping my promise," he said darkly, his head going down so his bangs shadowed his eyes.

"What?"

"I think I'm dieing," he said solemnly.

_"You should choose soon, it's your last night with him."_

_"Shut up."_

"Don't say that," she said, half angrily.

"But Misao…" he stopped, interrupted by a fit of coughing, "Misao, you can't think I'm going to live through this? Do you?"

She wanted to scream 'yes' even if she knew he was dieing, she drew a shaky breath, it didn't help her voice broke as she whispered, "No."

He pulled her to him in a one arm hug, her ear pressed against his chest as she listened to his heart beat. She could almost here it breaking.

"Misao, I don't want to leave you. You don't know how much I mean that," he said quietly, "But I think I'm going to soon."

She looked up at him, her eyes locked with his. Time seemed to stop but she knew it hadn't. She lifted her head just the slightest bit and kissed him. It was an awkward, first kiss. She didn't want it to end though, but it soon did as she pulled away, her mouth still just inches away, "You don't know how much I do know."

He stared at her a moment before grinning. He didn't speak, but the grin was enough. It told her more then words would. His love and pain were there. She slowly lowered back to listening to his heart beat.

_"I want him to go to Heaven."_

Almost instantly his breathing changed as coughing over toke him. Her ear still pressed against his chest she heard his heart slowing as well his breathing. Tears fell down her cheeks as it came to a slow stop.

-Epilogue- A month later-

Misao stared up at the sky, watching the clouds move along their slow paths. It brought a slow smile to her face.

_"Good memories are better remembered."_

"Okina"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think we really go somewhere when we die?"


End file.
